Cosmic Rush
by ProwerPower85
Summary: After having to kill his loved one, Tails is absolutely devastated. But when he gets a second chance at getting her back, will he succeed? Or will he fall?
1. What have I done?

**Hey guys! Just a little story that I thought of when playing a game made by TheBlox on Deviantart!**

**So without further ado...**

**Welcome...**

**To...**

**Cosmic Rush**

**Chapter 1: What have I done?**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Everyone watched in horror as the object that was once a space cluster absorbing everyone's life force had now turned into what seemed to resemble a planet, which was currently imploding on itself to destroy the entire universe. This process would already be over with if it wasn't for a young seedrian girl, who had transformed into adulthood via her amulet.

"Tails, I'm ready for your shot now."

Nearby on a colossal space craft in its control room, was a young, golden-colored twin tailed fox who was watching in horror as well as all of his other friends, at the seedrian girl currently immobilizing Dark Oak, a ruthless and insane villain who was the leader of an organization named the Metarex, whose sole objective was to completely destroy all animalistic life-forms and replace the whole universe with plants. The fox, who we all know as Tails, just stared in horror at the girl and the trigger of the Sonic Power Cannon, the infamous weapon that could destroy nearly every Metarex that they came across.

"I... I can't do it!" He shouted as he slammed his head straight into the control panel out of frustration. How could he kill her?! They had been through so much together and it had to end like this? Couldn't there be another way?

"Tails, do you want her sacrifice to be pointless?" A voice buzzed in through the intercom, belonging to the infamous Dr. Eggman. "You've been through a lot with her, you have to understand!"

"I do but... I don't want it to end like this... Wasn't it a promise Cosmo? You promised you would come live with us once this was over!" He finished, slamming his fist down onto the control panel, further denting it.

"Tails, for all the burdens I have caused you, I'm sorry."

"You were never a burden to me Cosmo... Because... Cosmo, I LOVE YOU!" He shouted in anguish before pressing that cursed button, sending Sonic and Shadow, who were both currently in the cannon in their super forms, straight towards the center of the 'planet' piercing through it completely before it exploded, taking Dark Oak's life as well as Cosmo's.

"COSMO!" Tails collapsed to the ground with tears flooding his vision. He had just killed the girl of his dreams, who he had feelings for since the day he met her... She was gone, just like that. However, he looked up to see her one last time, approaching him until she bent down and tried to give him a kiss but before she could connect with him, she simply faded away for the last time.

A few minutes later, Tails was just looking at the cluster of energy in vain, trying to see if she somehow survived but to no avail. He heard footsteps behind him so he turned around to see Sonic with a serious face making his way over to him. Tails thought he was angry because he waited a while before he even fired the cannon, so he started to step back away from him.

"Sonic, I know your mad at me but-" He was cut off as Sonic suddenly grabbed his hand and placed a small object within his palm.

"Here Tails, I tried to look for her but... This is all I found." He just stood there in silence as Tails' vision flooded with tears once again.

"A seed?" He asked, his voice going all shaky. Sonic didn't say anything, he still just stood there. Tails walked over to him and started to cry.

"Oh Sonic... Why did it have to end like this? She was... She was so special to me! I miss her..." He couldn't talk anymore as he collapsed to the ground again, sobbing hysterically.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**You all basically know the story after this, don't you?**

**BTW, this isn't going to be your average Taismo story... Where Cosmo comes back to life from the seed and they live happily ever after, no. This is a story of Tails traversing through unknown zones, battling enemies, trying to get his precious flower back. Until next time... I will see you all in the next chapter of,**

**Cosmic Rush!**


	2. Sometimes goodbye Is a second chance

**I know what everyone is thinking and, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I've been having a lot of problems at school, home etc...**

**I promise I will try to upload more often!**

**Chapter 2: Sometimes goodbye... Is a second chance.**

/\/\-\/\/

A few hours later the Blue Typhoon finally entered Mobius's atmosphere and touched down. Everyone was in the control room talking to each other... except for Tails.

"I'm so glad to be home!" Knuckles shouted. "Everything can be normal again!"

"Not everything..." Sonic said, looking down the hallway at Tails' room.

"I hope he's going to be ok... I can't imagine what it must feel like to be him..." Amy remarked.

"Is Tails going to be ok Amy?" Cream asked, feeling bad for one of her best friends.

"I hope so Cream... I really hope so..."

Speaking of Tails, he was just lying in his room staring at the ceiling, thinking about the events that took place not to long ago. He had noticed that they had reached Mobius but he didn't care. What was there to care for? He had just killed the love of his life... And only he was to blame for it.

Deciding to finally leave the ship, he got out of his bed and slowly started to walk to the central room. As soon as he entered though, everyone went quiet and just stared at him wide-eyed. His fur was a mess, because of the continuous crying he had been doing for god knows how many hours.

"Hi Tails... Uhm... You feeling ok little buddy?" Sonic tried to start a conversation, but to no avail. Tails just stared at him like he was nothing... And started to get off the ship.

"Tails, wait!" Sonic shouted after him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Tails suddenly turned around and yelled in his face, catching Sonic off guard.

"I... It's not your fault Tails. You know that don't you?"

Tails just simply looked at him as if he was crazy. "It's not my fault? It's not... my fault?!"

"Tails, I'm just trying to get you to see-"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S NOT MY FAULT?! I'M THE ONE THAT KILLED HER! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I WAS THE ONE WHO PRESSED THE TRIGGER! YOU NEED TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD SONIC AND **LEAVE ME ALONE!**" And with that, he ran off back to his house. Sonic was, the least to say, speechless. In fact, everyone was shocked at his outburst.

"Tails..." Sonic murmered. "I'm sorry..."

When Tails got back to his house he locked the door and just sat on his couch, crying his eyes out.

"I'm so sorry Cosmo... I couldn't save you... I... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE ANYMORE!" He sobbed.

"...Tails..."

Tails started to look around, thinking that he heard something. "Oh great... I'm hearing things now..."

"...Tails... The seed..."

"The seed?" He said to himself. What about the seed? He looked at the seed and noticed that it was glowing. Not only that, but it was now a full grown flower!

"What the?!" He shouted in surprise.

"Tails, can you hear me?" A mysterious voice asked. It seemed familiar...

"C-Cosmo?!" He asked. "Is that you?!"

"Yes Tails, It's me! But I don't have much time!"

"what do you mean?!" He asked, fearing that she will be gone forever.

"I'm alive... But I'm trapped somewhere! I need help!"

When he heard the words "I'm alive" he was overjoyed. She wasn't dead! He hadn't killed her! But he was still worried that she needed help.

"You need help? How do I get there? Wherever you are?"

"When you are ready, just touch the flower and it will transport you somewhere. I'm not sure where it will take you but it will not take you here. I'm not sure why though. Wait... I heard something... Oh no... Not you!" The flower then stopped glowing.

"Cosmo?! COSMO!" He had to get her back! But before he decided to go, he had to do something first...

(5 minutes later)

"Ok,,, I'm ready... Don't worry Cosmo, I'm coming to get you!" He went to the flower pot, touched the flower, and just like that he was gone.

Sonic was on his way over to Tails house to see if he was ok. Due to that little outburst on the Blue Typhoon he was worried for Tails safety. He, of course, arrived within seconds and knocked on his front door.

"Tails! You in there?" He asked.

No answer.

"Oh no... Please don't be doing what I think your doing..." He entered the house and searched everywhere. He didn't find anything until he searched his workshop and saw a little note lying on a table. He grabbed it and started to read:

_Dear Sonic,_

_I know that you are worried about me, and I just want you to know that I'm fine! I know that you are going to think I'm crazy but... Cosmo isn't dead! She spoke to me and I have gone to rescue her. I don't know how long I will be gone but I will come back someday. You can go look at the flower pot if you don't believe me. _

_Sincerly, Tails._

_P.S Please tell everybody that I'm sorry for my outburst. I wasn't feeling good then._

Sonic didn't need to go check the flower to see if he was telling the truth. He believed everything his little brother said. He walked outside and look up at the sky.

"Good luck little buddy..."

/\/\-\/\/

**And now... The real story begins! And remember, if anything in my work is wrong...**

**NOBODY IS PERFECT!**


	3. Where am I?

***sigh* I know what I said last time, but A LOT of problems came up lately (I honestly don't want to list them all) so I never had time to get back to this, but I'm back :D For real this time.**

**Chapter 3: Where Am I?**

**/\/\-\/\/**

The landscape was luxurious, the trees all around were a lush shade of green, the flowers were blooming, and the air was as cool as a summer's day; a beautiful atmosphere.

"Uhh…"

But putting off the relaxing atmosphere was the body of Tails; lay in the midst of the grass. He opened his eyes one by one and saw the trees all around him.

"Huh?"

He sat up scanning his environment.

"Where am I?"

He got to his feet, and proceeded to walk in a senseless direction; not knowing what awaited him, and he started to think on the matter.

"How did I even get here?" He remembered back to when he touched the flower; he felt a sensation that was familiar to him, as he had used it before.

"Chaos energy… The chaos control must have infused the seeds from Cosmo with Chaos energy, and they spread out as the cluster exploded… Could one of them be here?" As far as he knew, those flowers were special, obviously special enough to transport him here… Wherever here was.

He hadn't even noticed that he had been walking for a full 15 minutes, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the object in front of him, which he tripped over.

"Gah!" He landed with a face full of dirt.

He grumbled, "I really need to start paying atten-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he widened his eyes and his jaw agape.

"No…" He said breathlessly.

There on the ground… Was the broken body of a Metarex.

He gulped. _"That doesn't mean that they're all still here, get a grip Tails!"_

He shook his head of his thoughts. It was only a body, and besides, the Metarex were all wiped out when Dark Oak and his friends were destroyed along with…" He shook his head again.

"I know she's alive, I still hate thinking back to that though…" His thoughts where then again interrupted by a strange noise.

His ears perked up. "That sounded… Robotic?" His heart rate sped up. He looked to his left side.

"Please no…"

He crept up to a clearing through the trees, but the sight only confirmed his thoughts. He widened his eyes in fear.

There was Metarex all around, some in patrols, some standing alone, but they all had something in common; they were all searching for something.

A chrome plated Metarex, seemingly the leader of the little army, spoke up for an announcement.

"_**Find the chaos emerald! Dark oak demands it to find the emerald, now that those pesky creatures are out of the way!"**_

Tails' heart sank into his chest, his heart rate accelerated, his breath becoming shallow.

"No, no, no, no, no… How is he possibly still here!?" He demanded, but then quieted down and hid as one of them looked his way.

Once the Metarex had looked away, he crept out into the clearing and hid behind what appeared to be a sign.

"… Wait, a sign? This is a civilized planet?" He backed away slowly just to get a clear view of it.

"Planet Greengate… Cosmo's home…"

He remembered what it had used to look like as he had scanned over what the hologram of Earthia had to say. Now, every building was run down and falling apart, it was a surprise that a few of them were still being held up. Tails sighed.

"The Metarex really ruined everything…" He then suddenly remembered, "There's a chaos emerald here… So I guess it's another race for the emeralds."

He shuddered though, "Except I'm all alone this time, with no help…" He, once again, hadn't noticed what was going on around him, until he heard footsteps approaching his current hiding spot.

He silently, yet quickly hurried away to a new area, and sighed in relief that he wasn't caught. "I have no idea where that emerald may be though… Wait…" He remembered the council area that Earthia had mentioned, "It's worth a chance."

He peered around the corner and scanned the area; they must have had the same idea as him, as they were all headed towards the same area.

He noticed a lone Metarex soldier, and contemplated his thoughts. "I haven't really fought physically in quite a long time…" He gave a nervous breath, "It's the only way past it…"

He silently crept up to it; it was one of the first few models of Metarex, quite weak, bronze plated.

"There's definitely no way that it's stronger than the snake-like Metarex… They're quite tough." He said, remembering back to when he protected Cosmo against them.

He hovered above the ground, curled up into a ball with his tails in front of his upper chest and face, and performed the unique homing attack just like Sonic had taught him all those years ago.

He had collided with the back of the Metarex, knocking it off its feet. Said Metarex picked itself up off the ground and threw a slash of it's claw, which Tails had ducked under, wrapped his tails around each other, and slashed at it's hand, severing it from the arm. Before the Metarex even had a chance to call for assistance, Tails threw a punch right to its eye, smashing it, which he then proceeded to grab onto the core, and ripped it straight out.

The Metarex fell to the floor, leaving a heavily breathing Tails astonished.

"I… I did it?" He regained his breath and gave a quick smile. "Looks like I haven't lost it." His victory was short lived, as he had noticed the Metarex patrol were quite far from him.

"I can't let them have it!" He said with a determined face, and then sped off after them.

**I don't like the idea that Tails never fights anymore, he's more than capable of taking care of himself, which is why I include Tails fighting, expect more of it :D And I feel a little rusty personally :/ Does this seem rusty to anyone? Well, see you all next time on Cosmic Rush!**


End file.
